


Things that we once said / Things that we will say

by hawking_bird



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Absence, Angst, Based on Songs, Bobbi POV, Divorce, F/M, Fluff, Hunter POV, Love, Regrets, Weakness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawking_bird/pseuds/hawking_bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a set of Lance/Bobbi stories based on songs. A chapter = a song. Feel free to propose songs :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Miracles (Back In Time)

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I want to do this, so I take the plunge ! The aim is simple : for each chapter, I took my inspiration from a song. The fictions aren't (most of the time) linked with one another.  
> I will add the tags as I write the strories.  
> Title is coming from the song _Talk_ by Kodaline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobbi and Hunter divorced a couple of months ago. Bobbi realises she still thinks of him, She wonders if he is alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the song Miracles (Back in time) by The Do.

* * *

 

Do you really wanna go back in time?  
Do you really wanna go back?  
  
I still have some pictures on my wall  
I still know the places where they're from  
I still find all answers in my dreams  
I still feel the gum under my shoe  
  
How about holding a palm full of miracles  
How about building a house on the moon  
  
Do you really wanna go back in time?  
Do you really wanna go back in time?  
Do you really wanna go back in time?  
Do you really wanna go back?  
  
**I still care about you being well**  
**I still wonder how we conquered hell**  
**I still love this nonsense team we make**  
**I still think we're twisted both the same**  
  
How about holding a palm full of miracles  
How about building a house on the moon  
  
**Do you really wanna go back in time?**

 

The Do - _Miracles (Back in time)_

 

* * *

 

 

 

 _It's been a while since I haven't heard from him_ , Bobbi realized while she finished her sits-up. She rested her head on the floor, eyes staring at the ceiling, hands on her stomach, gasping for air. It was late, about 3am, and when she couldn't sleep she was used to do some sport. Exhaustion was the only way that she'd found so that sleep overruns her at last. It's been a while since she hadn't heard from him, but it's also been a while since she hadn't thought about him. Probably because she had refrained from thinking about anything that could remind her of Hunter. She'd done what was right. This couldn't take any longer anyway, they couldn't go on hurting each other like this. Sometimes, love's not enough. 

Bobbi took a deep breath.  _Don't_ , she said to herself,  _you can't go back, what's done is done_. She stood up, grabbed her bottle of water and took a few sips. She stayed still in the middle of the room for a couple of minutes, she needed him out of her mind, because in the light of how their relation ended, she probably wasn't in his. She dropped her bottle, rubbed her face and began again her workout. 

She did all the exercises conceivable but he was still here. _Is he O.K ?_ she wondered.   _Is he still in Chile? Did the mission go well?_ Bobbi punched the bag each time a question popped in her head. The questions gushed in her, she was out of breath, yet, she kept punching the bag until it collapse. Bobbi was wheezing. She leaned on the wall, catching her breath. Her heart was pounding in her chest so tough. She knew it isn't only because she pushed herself too hard. She coughed trying to catch her breath. Bobbi finally turned around slowly and rested her back on the wall. 

They didn't make any sense, but they were two pieces of the same puzzle. And despite all the anger they've amassed toward each other over the years, they've never stopped loving each other. Bobbi bit her inferior lip. She could have called Izzy, although she was perfectly aware of what she would say : Call him. She could have, but she didn't want to chit-chat, she just wanted, needed to know, if he was alright. It was a need, not a request. She craved to know. A word would be enough because she knew if he was fine just by the sound of his voice. 

Yes, she could pick up the phone and call him, but Bobbi didn't wanted to show him her weakness. She hadn't showed her flaws during their marriage so she wasn't going to now they were part. Hunter's always been the one who called to reassure her when he was in mission. While they were married. They weren't anymore thus he owned her nothing. 

Bobbi headed to her bag and grasped her phone. She sat on the floor her phone in her hands. A part of her wanted to dial Hunter's number. The other part wasn't against, it was just scared. She unlocked her screen. One of her long finger touched softly each number of Lance's number. She knew it by heart. The number were typed. Bobbi needed to decide if she wanted to press the green button. She approached one finger but her phone rang.

"Hello?" She said. "Hum... It's me." Her heart skipped a beat. "I...I just wanted to hear your voice." Bobbi smiled. "See ya". Hunter hung up. She felt a wave of relief invade her. He was alright. For a second, she imagined Hunter weighing up the pros and the cons of calling her. She rolled her eyes as she stood up.

 Bobbi threw her phone in her bag, collected her bottle of water and left the room with a smile on her lips.

 


	2. Eternal Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobbi is asleep by Hunter's side. Something suddently strikes him...

* * *

 

Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin'  
**Do you feel my heart beating ?  
** **Do you understand ?**  
**Do you feel the same ?**  
**Am I only dreaming ?**  
Is this burning an eternal flame ?  
  
**I believe it's meant to be, darlin'  
** **I watch you when you are sleeping**  
**You belong with me**  
**Do you feel the same ?**  
Am I only dreaming ?  
Or is this burning an eternal flame ?  
  
Say my name  
Sun shines through the rain  
**A whole life so lonely**  
**And then come and ease the pain**  
**I don't want to lose this feeling** ,  
  
Close your eyes, give me your hand  
**Do you feel my heart beating ?**  
**Do you understand ?**  
**Do you feel the same ?**  
**Am I only dreaming ?**  
Or is this burning an eternal flame ?

The Bangles - _Eternal Flame_

* * *

 

This day had been so rough, she fell asleep quickly. Bobbi snuggled by Hunter's side and as soon as she closed her eyes, she wasn't there anymore. Lance pressed his lips on her forehead.  He couldn't take his eyes off her, she was such a beauty. If somebody had told him he would be so lucky, he wouldn't have believed this somebody. Hunter ran a hand through her blond hair, Bobbi slightly moved and sighed. Hunter tenderly fondled Bobbi's arm, his eyes always stuck on her. Without even realize it, he smiled. The feeling that overran him was unexpected, but it felt so right. Like he'd been waiting for this his whole life. He wasn't scared, all seemed suddenly so obvious.

She was the one.

Lance knew he had feelings for her, but he had never defined them as love. He could have stayed like this until the end of the world : Bobbi asleep in his arms. Hunter rubbed Bobbi's back. He would do anything to protect her, even if he knew she didn't need any protection. She was her own woman, yet he wanted her to be a little his. Because he was totally hers. 

Hunter rested his head on the pillow and tightened his embrace. His life had been so dull before he met her. She lighted up his world. It always had felt like he didn't have any goal, now he had one, and she was just next to him. He wanted to be good, to do good for her. She had made everything easier. Love before her seemed mushy or it felt like this because he hadn't find the right girl so far.

He turned his head to plunge into her closed eyelids. He found her perfect and each second he spent by her side was a gift. At least, that was how it felt. But maybe, for her it wasn't the same. Maybe what she felt wasn't love, just affection. He felt only affection for many girls before he meet Bobbi, so she could only feel that. He wouldn't be surprise, he didn't have much to give, but he loved her. 

In a second, his dream turned into a nightmare. His feelings weren't mutual. They couldn't be mutual. Because a girl like him couldn't fell in love with a boy like him... A wave of stress invaded him. His happiness fell to dust, but he will enjoy this until the end, he will taste this happiness until it runs out. 

Lance pressed his forehead over Bobbi's one. Bobbi ran her fingers on his back softly. 

"You're so tense, babe" she said barely audible.

Hunter laid a hand a her cheek. "I'm fine" he whispered to her ear. She opened her blue eyes. "You're lying" Bobbi affirmed looking him deep in the eyes. Lance didn't say anything. He kept fondling his hand on her face. He softly kissed her forehead, her noise, her eyelids, her lips. Bobbi chuckled as she pressed her lips harder on Hunter's. They remained like this for a couple of minutes. Bobbi broke the embrace, she took Lance's hand in her and looked him in the eyes.

"You know, while I was sleeping, something..." She stopped to slightly laugh. "Something struck me." Bobbi looked down. Hunter's heart skipped a bit. He wasn't ready for the end, it was too soon. He wanted more of her. But instead of telling her how he felt, he just smiled."Something struck you ?". Bobbi took a deep breath, plunged her eyes in Lance's one. "I love you". Hunter was astonished. He couldn't say anything, he couldn't take his eyes off her. He suddenly kissed her like he never kissed her before. He held her tight.

"I bloody love you too" he said between two kisses. They both tasted their happiness on each other lips. Knowing they would do it until it runs out. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr/twitter as @bobbi-barton  
> Songs are very welcomed !


End file.
